


Valentines Day

by GothicPrincessWitch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Sugary sweet Valentines fluff about Sebastian, Fenris, and Hawke celebrating their love with a romantic dinner.





	Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day! 

Valentines Day. The day for lovers.

Hawke was the one to first introduce the holiday to Fenris, who had vaguely heard of it before in generic terms but had never thought it would apply to him. But with their first year together, sharing chocolate-dipped strawberries and sparkling rosé wine while draped in each other’s arms, it’s become a holiday Fenris treasures.

In past years they’ve celebrated it with Hawke’s characteristic over the top romantic antics: filling their bed with an excess of rose petals, making badly burnt, poorly decorated heart-shaped cookies with their names written in frosting, clinking flutes of champagne while sharing a bubble bath which quickly turned into steamy bathtub sex.

Cliché? Of course. Wonderful and something Fenris would not trade for the world? Absolutely! It was a huge step for Fenris to open himself up to love, and it’s very gratifying to be showered with affection like this by someone who loves him so wholly and completely.

For their first Valentines Day after Sebastian joined Hawke and Fenris, they agree upon a romantic dinner for the three of them. It falls upon Sebastian to cook, since he’s the only one with any aptitude for it. Fenris helps him choose the menu and selects wines to pair perfectly with Sebastian’s dishes, as well as a brut cuvée for toasting.

Hawke, with his tastes, is trusted with neither the food nor the wine and is therefore given the task of decorating their little dining room, which he festoons with glittery red ribbons, a red tablecloth, and an excessive scattering of sequin confetti. It’s very garish and gaudy and very Hawke.

“I happen to have excellent taste in men, you know, and that makes up for the rest,” he protests with a charming grin.

Sebastian and Fenris can’t help but agree with that.

The dinner itself is lovely — the stuffed mushrooms in particular are to die for — and all the while, the three of them exchanging besotted looks, just as very much in love now as when they first got together, if not more so. Fenris wraps one hand in Hawke’s and his other in Sebastian’s, and then he draws both his boyfriend’s’ hands to his lips to place soft, sweet kisses upon their knuckles and entwined fingers.

“The two of you are everything to me,” Fenris murmurs.

Hawke leans over and kisses Fenris’s cheek.

Sebastian raises his glass and grins. “May we have many more years of this bliss together.”

“To us.”

“To us.”

Fenris smiles as he sips his champagne, utterly happy with the two men he loves with his whole heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
